


Broken Destiny

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have a destiny, Clark. [09/13/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Destiny

## Broken Destiny

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Blame me, and I'll blame the muse. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. What good were superpowers if they couldn't help him find Lex? He'd looked everywhere he could think of, but was coming to realize that he wouldn't find Lex until Lex wanted to be found. Why couldn't he just have kept his big mouth shut? 

It was a stupid argument to begin with, and he'd let it happen because he was in a bad mood anyway. Lex had made a comment about being surprised that he hadn't stopped to rescue anyone on the way. It was a throwaway comment, nothing he hadn't insinuated before, but years of frustration came to the forefront of his mind. He'd been angry, instantly. 

Lex had given as good as he'd gotten, of course, and they'd both been yelling. They'd been there before, both of them blowing off steam from a hard day in a way that hurt no one and led to some great sex. He still didn't know why _this_ time was different. 

Why? This time he'd moved from anger and letting off steam to pure rage. Only years of training and practice controlling his powers had kept him from striking out and physically hitting Lex, so he'd done it emotionally. 

He _knew_ Lex. Knew exactly what to say to cross the lines they'd developed back when they were still just friends. If Lex didn't ask, Clark wouldn't lie, and there was no problem. 

Clark had crossed the line. Lex hadn't asked, but Clark had held nothing back in telling him exactly why he'd always lied before. It had satisfied something savage in him to see his words strike Lex like bullets, and the more he talked the more venom seemed to fill his mind until he was saying things that he didn't mean just to hurt Lex more. At the time he'd felt fully justified. After all, he was only telling the truth, right? 

With the red hot heat of anger gone, he knew better. He'd been cruel. Harsh, and most of all unfair. Not everything he'd thrown at Lex had been Lex's fault. The rest had been forgiven, long ago. 

Lex had stopped responding to him and begun listening at some point, he realized. And as he listened, he believed. When Clark finally wound down, Lex spoke, but it wasn't to yell. Calmly, rationally, _quietly_ Lex had told him exactly what he was going to do and why it was the only choice now. He was going to leave. 

And Clark hadn't realized that he meant it. Lex had left him. He was gone, and no matter how long Clark looked for him he didn't really believe that Lex wanted to come back. Not anymore. Lex had said things. Things he'd never said before, and Clark knew he'd wasted way too much time not trusting Lex with the truth. 

He kept to his regular schedule because he had to. In a way, it kept him sane. Classes, papers, work study, and instead of sleeping, he snuck out and searched for Lex. First he'd gone to the penthouse they'd practically shared, but there was hardly any sign that it had ever been occupied, much less that a week earlier he and Lex had had a screaming fight there. Later he'd tried to sneak into Lex's office, but strict instructions had been given to the staff and he couldn't get past the front desk, not with that many people around. 

He wanted to apologize, atone perhaps, and tell Lex that he hadn't meant it, any of it, but it was too late. Lex had always told him they had a destiny. Now he knew he was destined to be unhappy. 


End file.
